


Does It Matter How?

by Stacisaurus



Category: U-KISS
Genre: Clothed Sex, Dry Humping, First Time, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, OT3, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:51:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6138805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacisaurus/pseuds/Stacisaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eli, AJ, and Kevin hook up by accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Does It Matter How?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to AFF in May of 2013. Set in the uBEAT era. Unbeta'd.

They have a photoshoot for uBEAT first thing tomorrow and it really seems like too much of a bother to go all the way home just to leave again in a few hours. Besides, if they stay at Eli’s, the manager can pick them all up later in the morning since he lives the closest to the studio. So AJ and Kevin invite themselves over for the night.

AJ offers to sleep on the floor and let Kevin have the couch and Kevin quickly agrees, but Eli tells them to not be stupid and just sleep in the bed with him—it’s more than big enough. And that’s how the three of them end up shirtless in Eli’s bed with AJ laying in the middle, laptop balanced on the blanket covering his legs so they can catch up on their favorite drama before they sleep.

If he’s being honest, AJ has no idea what’s happening in this episode. He’s far too distracted by Kevin, who has slowly shifted closer and closer and is now trailing his fingers gently over AJ’s stomach under the blanket. AJ looks over at him, trying to silently question him, but his eyes are fixed on the action on screen. AJ stiffens when Kevin’s eyes suddenly snap up to look into his and he blushes, embarrassed to be caught staring. The blush gets darker as Kevin’s hand slides down his torso, brushing over his crotch before disappearing completely. AJ sucks in a breath and waits for Kevin to apologize for something that was _obviously_ an accident. But Kevin just keeps staring into his eyes, his expression unreadable as he brings his hand back to settle warmly over AJ’s dick. His fingers curl and, hesitantly, he massages the hardness under AJ’s shorts.

“Kevin,” AJ whispers, so quiet that even he can barely hear it, “what are you doing?”

“I don’t know.” He blinks then, finally, and shakes his head. He begins to pull his hand away, but AJ stops him from getting to far with his fingers wrapped around his wrist. His grip tightens and he pulls Kevin’s hand back to its previous position.

“Don’t stop.”

Kevin lets out the breath he was holding and starts rubbing at AJ’s cock again, moving so that he’s close enough to press his lips to AJ’s neck—the skin there so warm it almost burns. AJ closes his eyes and presses his head back into the pillow at the sensation of Kevin’s mouth and hands. He’s already panting and hard and so turned on that he’s a little embarrassed, but he’d be lying if he said that he hadn’t dreamed about something like this happening.

Everything gets a hundred times better when Kevin finally gets his hand under his waistband, biting down on AJ’s collarbone as he wraps those perfect fingers around his cock. AJ lets out a groan and turns his head to face Kevin, maneuvering so that he can press their lips together. Kevin wastes no time in opening his mouth and tangling his tongue with AJ’s, matching the pace of the kiss with the pace of his strokes along AJ’s length. Kevin twists his wrist, thumbing over the head and AJ breaks their kiss to let out a low moan. As his back arches, his hand brushes against something warm and solid on the other side of the bed. Eli. _Shit._

AJ slowly turns his head towards the other man, hoping and praying that he’s asleep and that’s why he’s been so quiet. His hopes are dashed when he sees that Eli is, in fact, awake and staring wide-eyed at the movement of Kevin’s hand beneath the blanket.

“Eli,” AJ starts, unsure of what to say. He doesn’t get a chance to say anything else before Kevin remembers that they’re not alone and yanks his hand back. Eli sits up abruptly and the other two freeze, sure that they’re about to get kicked out of bed—maybe even out of the house. But Eli only takes the laptop from AJ’s lap, shutting it and setting it on the nightstand before turning back to them.

“Eli, I—“ Kevin begins to sit up and apologize, but Eli stops him with a hand wrapped around the back of his neck.

“So hot.” Eli murmurs, pulling Kevin to him and kissing him hard, getting back as much as he’s giving. All AJ can do is stare in wonder as the two of them make out over him.  When the kiss breaks, Eli turns his attention toward AJ, his eyes predatory. Eli shifts so that he’s hovering over AJ, straddling his leg. He slowly, _so damn slowly_ , leans towards AJ’s face, snickering when AJ shuts his eyes in anticipation of the kiss he’s expecting. Instead, Eli bypasses his lips to whisper in his ear—voice low and sensual.

“Do you have any idea how incredibly sexy you are?” AJ can’t think straight with Eli breathing hot against his skin, so he settles for shaking his head and blushing. “So fucking hot. The two of you…God.” And Eli rolls his hips forward, letting his hard cock speak for itself. AJ’s eyes flutter shut at the feeling of Eli’s hard-on against his thigh. Eli takes the opportunity to press their lips together, easily sliding his tongue across AJ’s teeth and into his mouth, dropping his weight onto his elbows so he can twist his fingers into AJ’s hair as he rocks against him.

As AJ raises his arms to wind them around Eli’s shoulders, he feels Kevin work his hand back into his pants. When he starts pumping his cock, AJ breaks the kiss with Eli to turn toward the smaller man and kiss him as well. Kevin moans into his mouth and it takes AJ a second to realize that Eli has removed one of his hands from his hair and is running his fingers over Kevin’s nipple as he licks at AJ’s neck. He pinches at it and Kevin moans again, twisting so that his legs intertwine with AJ’s and AJ hears him whimper when his dick ends up pressed up against the rapper’s hip.

“Fuck.” Kevin breathes out in English. Eli sucks in a sharp breath then, practically diving over to kiss Kevin again. Kevin’s hand tightens around him and AJ can’t stop himself from plunging his hand into Kevin’s pants, desperate to hear him swear again. He is rewarded when he wraps his fingers around Kevin’s cock. Honestly, he doesn’t think he’ll ever hear anything as hot as his name, called out by Kevin and muffled by Eli’s mouth.

Eli keeps up his assault on Kevin’s mouth and nipples as AJ busies himself with sucking a hickey onto Kevin’s collarbone as he quickens the pace of his hand, thumbing over the head to spread the wetness he finds there. Kevin’s grip on AJ’s cock has gone lax, but it’s not something AJ is particularly worried about as the singer lets out a string of curses in a mix of English and Korean. Suddenly, AJ feels Kevin tense. Eli pulls his mouth away just in time for Kevin to cry out an unintelligible mix of their names, squeezing his eyes shut and bowing his back as he comes in AJ’s hand. He takes a moment to recover, just staring at the ceiling and panting hard before he pulls AJ’s hand out of his pants and proceeds to lick his fingers clean. It’s maybe the dirtiest thing AJ’s ever seen and he’s pretty sure Eli agrees—if the way he groans and thrusts his hips forward is any indication. Kevin just sends them a hundred-watt smile and picks up where he left off with his hand on AJ’s dick.  

AJ knows he won’t last much longer. Not with how long he’s been hard and not with the way Kevin’s fingers twist and squeeze at just the right time, working his cock like it’s his own and not with the way Eli kisses him, tongue invading his mouth like it belongs there. He feels like barely a minute passes before he’s panting hard, almost unable to form words.

“Kevin. Eli. I’m—“ He grinds out when Eli pulls back to take a breath. Kevin quickly takes his place, fitting his lips over AJ’s and swallowing his moan as he comes hard, vision going fuzzy at the edges. He barely registers it as Kevin licks at one of his fingers before offering his hand to Eli. Eli looks AJ square in the eye before taking two of Kevin’s fingers into his mouth, sucking them clean. AJ feels his cock twitch weakly and he pulls Eli down to kiss him once more.

It’s getting too hot under the covers with the three of them piled together, touching hot skin and panting on each other. AJ and Eli are both sweating and when Eli drops himself down even more, their chests slide together every time Eli rocks forward. AJ slides his hand down Eli’s back, nails raking across his skin, until he can plant his hand firmly on his cotton-covered ass. He uses his grip there to pull Eli forward harder, encouraging him to rub his hard cock harder against his thigh. Eli’s head drops down to the space between AJ’s neck and shoulder and he groans and pants hot and wet against the skin there. AJ kisses and licks at the expanse of skin in front of his face and he can hear Kevin doing the same on the other side of Eli’s neck. Eli presses forward a few more times, his thrusts forcing AJ’s shorts to ride up his leg. AJ feels Eli catch his earlobe between his teeth before breathing into his ear.

“God, AJ. I can’t—so hot—I need to—“ He then tenses up and goes silent. AJ can feel the warm wetness against the skin of his thigh through the fabric of Eli’s pants.

Eli rolls off of AJ soon enough, kicking the covers away as he goes. The three of them lay there silently for a moment until Eli gets up and waddles to his dresser. He digs out a pair of sleep pants for all of them before heading to the bathroom to change. When all three boys have changed and are lying in bed again, Kevin is the one who speaks up.

“We should really get to sleep. We’re getting picked up in a few hours.” With that he turns on his side, back to the others and falls silent. Eli rolls over as well and AJ stares at the ceiling, trying to keep his mind blank until he falls into a fitful sleep.

The next morning is awkward—all three of them quiet and avoiding each other as they get ready to leave. It’s when they are about to walk out the door that Eli stops AJ and Kevin with a hand on each of their shoulders.

“We’re being stupid.” And with that, he leans in and kisses Kevin sweetly. AJ looks away, slightly embarrassed, before remembering that being embarrassed is stupid considering what they did last night and looking back. The other two are staring at him.

“How did this happen?” He asks simply. Kevin looks at him softly when he answers.

“Does it matter how? It did.”

Eli pulls AJ closer and kisses him just as sweetly as he had Kevin. When he pulls back, he looks at the two of them expectantly. AJ and Kevin move at the same time, mouths meeting softly. Eli smiles brightly when they separate.

“Now that we’ve got that settled,” he says, happily herding everyone towards the manager’s car, “we’ve got the day off tomorrow, but do you guys want to sleep here tonight?”

**Author's Note:**

> I live for this pairing and I'm a little upset that it's not a bigger deal. Do you guys remember these promotions?? I'm pretty sure the concept was BFFs that occasionally give each other hand jobs.
> 
> Anyway, I'd love to hear what you think! Any and all feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
